Pink Plaid
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: fourteen year old Jazmine who is unaware of her changing body just got a new skirt and now Riley is eager to play with her. based off of the janet evonavich books it's totally HueyXJazmine


I do not own Boondocks... or the janet evonavich books...which is where the begining of this story is based off of... im totally new here so play nice, kids.

It was a normal day in sweet Woodcrest. The streets were empty leaving a dull silence. Typical for a Sunday afternoon. The only sound that could be heard was coming from the tap tap tap of the buckle up shoes of none other than little miss sunshine herself, Jazmine. She was skipping merrily down the sidewalk with a huge smile plastered on her round face and an even bigger lollypop in her hand.

She was clad in a white sleeveless shirt covered up by a pink hoody. Around her waist was a brand new pleated pink plaid mini-skirt that. She looked more like a baby doll than a fourteen year old girl.

She passed by the Freeman house where Riley sat on the porch fiddling with his braids so they were tighter. She stopped immediately to say hello.

"Afternoon, Riley,"

"Hay," Was his reply. He glanced down at her but his eyes immediately darted to her skirt. She noticed and smiled.

"You like it? I just got it today," She bragged, tugging at the end.

"Yeah, Gurl. It's tite," He grinned and hopped down from the porch. He kept his eyes fixated on her skirt, his grin growing more and more devious, "So...uh Jazmine... ya wanna play a game?"

Her eyes brightened, "A game!?"

Jazmine Dubois loved to play games. The problem was that Huey never was the sort to play with her. She suckered him into playing house with her one time but that was because she made him feel guilty about telling her how if she didn't stay gorgeous into her old age, her husband would have afairs because thats what statistics said was true.

"Yeah. C'mon," He snickered a bit and headed for the side of the house. Jazmine followed him happily. She had never spent much time with the younger of the Freeman brothers... and from what she had heard from him; he was pretty crude. But he never really said anything to upset her too much... except for when he thought Santa Claus wasn't real. But that wasn't his fault. Uncle Ruckus didn't explain it to him like he did for her.

Riley continued into the garage, before checking to make sure the coast was clear. Jazmine followed him there, too. Riley then shut the garage door and turned to Jazmine with a grin on his face that meant trouble.

Jazmine saw this look and was immediately thrown into defensive mode. But for someone as naieve and sweet as little Jazmine Dubois the worse thing she could imagine Riley doing to her was...

"You're not gonna try and steal my lollypop, are you?" She asked her eyes narrowing.

"What? No gurl, I dun wancho nastay candy. We gon' play a game, remember?"

"Does Huey wanna play?"

"Hell no!" Riley snapped, "Huey don't like ta play pretend,"

Jazmine's eyes lit up again, "You wanna play _pretend _with me?!" Imagining was her favorite thing to do.

"Sure. It's a little game I like to call _Choo-Choo_," He said, "I'll be the train and you be the tunnel. It's fun,"

"Uh... Okay," Jazmine shrugged and spread out her legs to make a tunnel. It was kind of like freeze tag. She had played that game with the kids in her school and she really liked it. Maybe it was like that game...

Rile got on his knees and started spouting out, "Choo-choo! Choo-choo!" until he started to go under her legs. He suddenly stopped and dropped down onto his back, "Oops. Outta fuel,"

"Huh?" Jazmine said, looking down. It was then that she realized he had a clear view up her skirt. She shrieked and tried to move but Riley grabbed onto her ankles.

"Ruh-Riley! What are you doing!? Lemmie go!" She wailed.

"Shuddup," He snapped.

"Please let go!" she started to cry. Riley just squeazed her ankles. It kinda hurt, "Riley! Riley! _RILEY_!"

"What's all that damn noise!?" Suddenly, the light flicked on. Huey Freeman was standing in the doorway that connected the house to the garage with something tucked under his arm. His annoyance turned to startelment and then turned into anger.

Riley let Jazmine go suddenly, and the 14 year old stumbled back and fell on her rump. Her lollypop flew from her hands and shatted onto the concrete floor. Her tears kept falling.

"What the hell-- Riley! What do you think you're doin!!"

"I wasn't doin NUTHIN I wasn't s'posed to!" Riley shouted and darted up.

"Are you mentally retarded or somethin!? Getcho ass inside!" Huey ordered, "_Right _now!" Riley just huffed.

"Boi, I'll do whatevah I want! That _includes _yo mixed _hoe_,"

Huey took whatever was in his hand and threw it as hard as he could at his brother. It nailed the 12 year old square in the head, making him fall backwards and land on his butt.

"That's messed up Hue--!" Before he could even finish, Huey was running at him and had him by his wife beater collar (or whatever). He started dragging him to the door and Riley was kicking and screaming the whole way.

"You musta lost your _damn mind_!" Huey shouted. Riley let out a grunt and tried to break free. He couldn't, "You getcho ass inside the house right now,"

He tossed Riley onto the steps. Riley picked himself up and turned to look at his older brother.

"You know she wanted me-"

"Say something else," Huey threatened.

Riley looked like he wanted to, but Huey's glare must've scared him off.

"You lucky I'm hungry," Riley said leaving the doorway and making his way upstairs.

"Dumbass," Huey mumbled under his breath once he left.

Huey was now left inside the dark garage with the weeping girl. She sniffed loudly and clutched her arms over her chest. Concidering how sheltered her life was, Huey figured this had been the first time something like this had ever happened to her. It would most deffinately not be the last though, he knew.

"Uh... Jazmine,"

She let out a loud sob and buried her face into her palms, "Oh Huey! It was horrible! Horrible! It was the single worse thing I have ever been through!!"

"Well, if that statement stays true throughout your life, then you'll be pretty lucky,"

"How can you say that, Huey!?" She exclaimed, "Your brother raped me! I'll never get over this!" He let out a loud gasp and horror filled her eyes, "Wh--what if... Huey! How do you know if your pregnant!?"

"Aw, damnit, c'mon Jazmine," Huey snapped, "he did not rape you, Jazmine. He got a good look of you but he hardly even touched you. And I'm almost completely positive he has to touch a lot of you before you can get pregnant,"

"Ruh...really? You promise,"

"Of course," Huey shrugged, "If looking at people got someone pregnant then alotta the playboy bunnies would be having their 17th kid by now. Besides, I'm almost positive you're too young to get pregnant...and I know Riley's too young to get you pregnant,"

"How do you know?" She asked innocently.

This was where our young hero was slightly floored. Sometimes he envied her ability to remain so pure for so long... and yet it annoyed him. He didn't really like to be the one to show her the true world and make her hurt. He didn't really like to taint what childhood she still had but he had lost a long time ago. For some reason, spilling about the magical beings she believed in were actually lies were a lot easier than explaining puberty.

"Well... have you even had your period yet?"

"My what?"

"Nevermind," Huey shrugged it off deciding it wasn't a topic he wanted to elaborate on, "Just ask your Momma or something about it. She'll explain. But there's absolutely no way you could pregnant at this point in your life,"

Relief washed over Jazmine, "Oh thank goodness! I'm glad I wont have to go through _that _again,"

"Uh... Jazmine... I hate to tell you this, but..." Huey started, "It will most _deffinately _happen again,"

"Wuh-what!?"

"I'd say you have a good 95 to 99 percent chance of it happening many times again," Huey reasoned, "Probably not as drastic as today. But as you get older boys will look at you and maybe even cop a feel every now and again. It's just something pretty girls have to live with. You can minimize your risks though. Like, not going into empty garages with stupid-ass boys and stop wearing such short skirts,"

There was a pause when he finished. She was just staring at him for a good moment or two. He began to wonder if she had even heard a thing he had just said.

"You get that?"

"You think I'm pretty," She said coyly, batting her eyelashes rapidly three times. All her dispair and dread had fluttered away as soon as his words passed through her ears.

"What? No, I didn't,"

"Uh huh you did," She giggled, "You said it only happens to pretty girls. And if I have to worry about it then that makes me pretty,"

"Look!" Huey huffed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I only meant there are uglier girls than you in the world, okay?"

She stared at him for a minute before she started to cry again. Huey let out a sigh and went over to her, "... Want me to walk you home?"

She nodded slowly and the two headed out the garage (once Huey lifted the door, of course). Jazmine was feeling a bit bashfull now. She kept her hands tucked into her hoody pockets. Huey was walking a bit ahead of her. He felt guilty for what his brother had done and figured it was up to him to make it up to the girl. And...he sort of felt stupid for calling her pretty and then lying about it when she called him on it.

"So..."

"So what?"

"So what makes you think it'll happen again?" She asked, "Boys looking at me, I mean,"

"What are you talking about?" Huey asked, "It happens _all _the time. Just cos you don't notice it, doesn't mean it doesn't happen,"

They were nearing her house and there was a lot more she wanted to ask him.

"Oh?" She asked innocently, "You notice when boys look at me?"

"Well... yeah,"

They were now on the steps and Jazmine had just turned the door knob, "Do you ever look at me, Huey Freeman?"

Huey's eyes narrowed and his face turned pink. He turned his shoulder a bit, "Goodbye, Jazmine. I'm gonna go beat up Riley summore,"

"Bye, Huey! I'm gonna get rid of this skirt, now,"

"Wuh...well don't be too hastey,"

"Why not?"

"Cos...well... you shouldn't let perverts control your life,"

"Oh... That makes sense. Thanks so much, Huey! You're a true friend,"

"Sure.. Whatever," He mumbled turning again.

"Huey," She said quickly, making him stop. She took a quick step forward and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "I just wanted you to know that...I don't mind when _you _look," She muttered and then scurried back into her house before slamming the door shut. Huey sat there a bit baffled for a moment, before he turned on his heel and headed back to his own house.

He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't help but think...

He could understand why his brother did what he did.

Not that it was okay or anything...but...

I guess you don't know how good she looked in that skirt.


End file.
